


"Счастливого Рождества, мистер Холмс"

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Майстрадов много не бывает [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт собирается отмечать Рождество в полном одиночестве, Грегори - тоже.<br/>Собирались...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Счастливого Рождества, мистер Холмс"

Когда Лестрейд только женился, он мечтал о детях. Особенно часто первые три года брака эти мысли посещали его под Рождество. Он, будучи в душе немного сентиментальным, представлял себе ёлку, подарки под ней и парочку ребятишек, мальчика и девочку, бегущих рождественским утром открывать упакованные в блестящую бумагу коробки. Когда выяснилось, что у них с женой не может быть детей, он поначалу расстраивался, но чем дольше длился его брак, тем он всё больше убеждался, что судьба иногда, лишая чего-то, уберегает от худшего. Наблюдая за разведёнными коллегами, любящими своих детей и ведущими тяжбы с бывшими за право видеться с ними, он готов был благодарить бога, что его такие терзания миновали.

Рождество обычно становилось для него слегка подпорченным выходным днём. В прошлом году жена даже не стала заморачиваться приготовлением подобия праздничного ужина. Они просидели всю ночь на диване, смотря телевизор. Лестрейд заранее запасся пивом, жена после корпоративной вечеринки на еду уже и смотреть не могла, была сонная и вялая, но в холодильнике лежали приличные полуфабрикаты, инспектор без мяса не остался, так что он даже досидел до утра перед ящиком и уснул тут же, на диване.

В этом году всё изменилось. Жену пригласила к себе подруга, о которой Лестрейд ни разу не слышал. Не нужно быть и сыщиком, чтобы понять, в чём тут дело, но Лестрейд отнёсся к тому, что у него, возможно, уже давно выросли рога, совершенно равнодушно. Он отпустил жену развлекаться и решил встречать Рождество в гордом одиночестве. Правда, выяснилось чуть ли не в последний момент, что нужно бы купить что-нибудь из еды, не говоря уже о пиве. Лестрейд закончил дела и заехал в ближайший гипермаркет. Он быстро нагрузил тележку всем необходимым и неожиданно для себя стал прогуливаться по огромному торговому залу. Его уводило всё дальше в сторону рядов с сувенирами, подарками, хотя дарить их особо было и некому. Сержанту Донован и Андерсону он уже вручил сувениры на работе, как и они ему. Подарок для жены ждал дома. В конце концов, она его тоже без нового галстука не оставила. Лестрейд подарок ещё не вскрывал, но в такой коробке мог лежать только галстук. Оказавшись в секторе, где полки были ещё на удивление полны ёлочными игрушками и праздничным декором, инспектор поймал себя на мысли, что ему просто не хочется возвращаться домой, в пустую квартиру. Эта мысль разозлила. Он уже давно считал свой брак завершённым и не разводился только потому, что развод был сопряжён со всякими сложностями в плане алиментов, раздела имущества и поиском жилья. Жена его тоже не рвалась обрести свободу. Обоих всё устраивало, чего ж страдать-то?

Лестрейд уставился на небольшую искусственную ель: пушистую, с имитацией инея на кончиках веток. Со скидкой цела была более чем приемлемая. Даже смешная цена. Почему бы не купить? Вот просто так, от нечего делать. Он успеет её нарядить и скоротает вечер. И смотреть телевизор при лампочках и свечах не так уныло.

— Вы всерьёз собираетесь её купить, инспектор Лестрейд?

Голос был приятным, выговор выдавал выпускника чего-то очень престижного и дорогого.

Лестрейд обернулся и уставился на элегантного господина с зонтиком-тростью. Некрасивая физиономия незнакомца обладала потрясающей мимикой, а серые глаза буквально буравили. Впрочем, лицо показалось Лестрейду смутно знакомым, он только не мог вспомнить, где мог видеть этого господина с зонтом. Он даже был готов признаться, что в большей степени ему был знаком именно зонт.

— Простите? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Вы хотите её купить, инспектор?

Мужчина слегка улыбнулся.

— Мы знакомы, сэр? Простите, я вас не припоминаю.

— На самом деле, припоминаете. — Улыбка стала ироничной. — Майкрофт Холмс.

— А! — Лестрейд издал восклицание, в котором звучала целая гамма чувств: от радости узнавания до священного трепета перед фамилией, наводящей ужас на весь Ярд. 

— Вы брат Шерлока, верно?

— Совершенно верно.

Мистер Холмс подал инспектору руку, и тот пожал, отметив мысленно, к полной для себя неожиданности, что красивые руки — это фамильная фишка Холмсов, видимо. Лестрейд смотрел на Майкрофта и думал, что это не тот человек, который стал бы посещать под самое Рождество переполненный магазин. Поодаль торчал телохранитель — рослый мужчина, у которого на лбу было написано, кем он работает.

— Видите ли, инспектор, я искал вас, — без долгих проволочек начал Майкрофт.

— Зачем?

— Мне давно хотелось поговорить с вами, обсудить кое-что, но я всё не находил подходящего случая. Не приезжать же к вам на службу.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Лестрейд.

Он представил себе, как выглядело это «искал». «Мистер Холмс, инспектор едет на своей машине в супермаркет на ***-стрит». — «Через минуту мою машину к подъезду».

— «Слушаюсь, сэр».

Он невольно улыбнулся. Интересно, где старший Холмс служит? Правительство? Спецслужбы?

— Вы, насколько я знаю, встречаете Рождество один? Я по стечению обстоятельств тоже. Будьте моим гостем. Заодно и поговорим. — Лицо Майкрофта выражало спокойную любезность.

«Это будет хотя бы интересно», — подумал Лестрейд.

— Почему бы нет? Правда, я уже… затарился.

— Ну… ваши покупки мы можем забросить к вам по пути. Вы поставите машину в гараж, и мы поедем ко мне.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда поезжайте домой, а я буду следом за вами — буквально через несколько минут.

— А как я узнаю?..

— Я вам позвоню.

«Он и телефон мой знает».

— Хорошо, тогда до встречи, мистер Холмс.

Лестрейд покатил тележку к кассе.

Он приехал домой и забил почти до отказа холодильник, а потом долго смотрел в его светящееся нутро. А что, собственно, такого произошло? Майкрофт Холмс всего лишь хочет поговорить — о брате, разумеется, о чём же ещё? С Шерлоком всегда много проблем.

Лестрейд переоделся, повязал свой любимый галстук в мелкую полоску, и тут зазвонил сотовый. Надо же, как точно Майкрофт подгадал.

— Слушаю.

— Я у подъезда, инспектор, — прозвучал вкрадчивый голос, — выходите.

Лестрейд выключил свет, запер дверь и сбежал по лестнице вниз. На крыльце он притормозил и перевёл дух.

К сожалению, с этого ракурса нельзя было рассмотреть номера чёрного ягуара — не правительственные ли? Шофёр распахнул дверцу, и Лестрейд забрался внутрь, уселся и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Я только что сообразил, что у меня нет подарка.

— Какие пустяки, инспектор, — улыбнулся мистер Холмс, — ужин в приятной компании — это уже подарок. Поехали, Джеймс.

Шофёр поднял стекло в салоне, обеспечив им уединение, и машина мягко тронулась с места.

Вскоре Лестрейд понял, что они едут в сторону Вестминстера. Когда машина въехала на Пэлл-Мэлл, у инспектора слегка засосало под ложечкой. Остановились они между двумя дорогущими зданиями — одно выглядело как элитарный клуб, у дверей Лестрейд заметил позолоченную табличку, вот только название не смог разглядеть. Но Майкрофт жил в доме напротив, с тремя балконами по фасаду второго этажа, и Лестрейд подумал почему-то, что это те самые апартаменты. Когда они вышли из машины, Майкрофт отпустил шофёра и открыл электронный замок входной двери. Конечно, в доме имелся и консьерж. Он почтительно поздоровался с мистером Холмсом и не менее почтительно — с его гостем. Лестрейд вздохнул с облегчением, когда они поднялись на второй этаж — ага, он не ошибся — и вошли в квартиру, но тут же вздохнул второй раз. Вспыхнул верхний свет. Огромная гостиная, мрачноватая, стерильно чистая, с огромным столом у окна, предназначенным для званых обедов или заседаний, кожаными креслами и панелями из натурального дерева по всему периметру оживлялась только горящим камином, небольшим круглым столиком, накрытым на двоих, и прекрасной Рождественской елью. Лестрейд как уставился на неё, так и не мог оторвать взгляд. Он было решил, что ель искусственная, потому что настолько идеального дерева в природе существовать не может, но свежий аромат хвои был такой яркий, словно ель только что срубили. Инспектор подошёл ближе и даже потрогал веточку.

— Живая, — пробормотал он.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Одну минуту. Располагайтесь, инспектор, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Он ушёл куда-то вглубь квартиры, бесшумно ступая по толстому ковру. «В кабинет, наверное, кейс отнести», — подумал Лестрейд, всё ещё не в состоянии отвести взгляд от ели. Дерево стояло на очень высокой, задрапированной тканью подставке, и, присмотревшись, он понял, что это кадушка. Дерево не срубили, а выкопали где-то и после праздников вернут на место. Надо же… Оставалось только догадываться, где могут вообще расти такие ели.

— Вам нравится, инспектор?

Майкрофт вернулся так же бесшумно, как и уходил.

— Конечно нравится, как она может не нравиться? Её потом посадят обратно, я вижу?

— Да, жалко было рубить такую красавицу. Я просто пригласил её к нам присоединиться.

— И когда вы… — Лестрейд не закончил фразу, опять тронув самый кончик еловой ветки. На пальце осталась смола. Он посмотрел на Холмса со смесью восторга, недоверия и суеверного страха.

— Мисс собиралась в спешке, — сказал Майкрофт, — правда, фьюжен сейчас в моде, кажется.

Лестрейд весело рассмеялся. Он наконец-то посмотрел на игрушки. Слава богу, ёлка была наряжена не в едином стиле, украшали её на скорую руку, и чего только на ней не было — потому хотелось рассматривать все эти шары и фигурки: новые и старые, местами попадалась даже ручная работа, как будто у Майкрофта были свои эльфы, которые пронеслись как ветер по антикварным магазинам и местам, где торгуют хенд-мейдом.

— Вы… вы… — Лестрейд не мог подобрать слов.

— Я человек с раздутым, как говорят, самолюбием, — промолвил Майкрофт с усмешкой, — и очень редко я люблю потешить его тем, что делаю кому-то приятное. Очень редко, инспектор. Таких людей можно пересчитать по пальцам.

— Чем же я заслужил такое?

— Думаю, вы догадываетесь. Но прошу вас, садитесь. Пора, наконец, поужинать.

При свете огня, ёлочных гирлянд и свечей на столе уголок у камина казался очень уютным. Остальная часть комнаты тонула в полумраке. Они говорили о работе — работе Лестрейда, разумеется, о внутренней политике, выпили за успехи, за здоровье присутствующих. После второго тоста Майкрофт попросил называть себя по имени и в ответ получил такую же просьбу. Холмс ел мало, но угощал хорошо. Такого чудесного мяса инспектор никогда в жизни не пробовал.

— Вы сказали, что нынешнее Рождество нетипичное, — заметил Лестрейд, когда они перешли к камину и отдали дань коньяку, — а с кем вы обычно его празднуете?

На тот момент встреча приняла статус «без галстуков». Нет, галстуки они, конечно, не сняли, а вот пиджаки — да. Галстуки только распустили и расстегнули каждый две верхние пуговицы воротничков.

— Когда у меня есть возможность, я навещаю мать, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но в этом году она вдруг получила приглашение от нашей дальней родни.

— А Шерлок? Он к вам присоединяется?

— Нет.

Односложный ответ.

— Мне показалось, или вы не ладите с братом, Майкрофт?

— Вам не показалось, Грегори. Но это он со мной не ладит.

— Это связано с тем, что он вынужден был… — Лестрейд запнулся.

— Он всегда пытался соперничать со мной, пытался доказать свою самостоятельность и самодостаточность. А если вы о лечении, то, конечно, оно усугубило наш разлад. Лечение от наркозависимости — вещь тяжёлая. — Майкрофт встал и, пройдясь по полутёмной комнате, вернулся с ящиком для сигар. — Нужно было сразу предложить, прошу прощения.

— Я не курю, не стоило беспокоиться.

— Вы курите, Грегори. Вы пытаетесь бросить, и притом из-за Шерлока. Это само по себе говорит о многом. Но сигары под хороший коньяк — баловство, а не курение. Маленькое развлечение для двух джентльменов.

— Уговорили, — улыбнулся Лестрейд.

После всех ритуалов, связанных с раскуриванием сигар, они минуты две молча выпускали ароматный дым. Лестрейд смотрел, как дым подсвечивается разноцветными огнями ёлки, и чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Не шлёпнуться бы с такой высоты.

— Что ж, приятно знать, что Шерлок под присмотром заботливого брата, — сказал он наконец.

— Но вы мне очень помогаете, хотя и не подозревали об этом. И у меня к вам будет просьба, Грегори. Я, со своей стороны, обещаю, что сделаю всё, чтобы ваше начальство не вмешивалось. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у Шерлока и дальше была возможность помогать вам в расследованиях.

— За начальство спасибо, но я не собирался отказываться от помощи Шерлока.

— Вы хороший специалист, Грегори. Половину из тех дел, в которых участвовал мой брат, вы были в состоянии раскрыть сами. Я следил за вашей с ним совместной работой, и знаю, что говорю. А Шерлок — существо бесцеремонное и резкое. Уверен, что он частенько позволяет себе критические, мягко скажем, высказывания в адрес вас и ваших сотрудников. Это не может не раздражать. Я очень благодарен вам за ваше долготерпение и готов сделать что угодно. Всё, что хотите.

— Например?

— Грегсон не слишком хорош на своём посту, я думаю.

Лестрейд усмехнулся.

— Даже так? Спасибо за объективную оценку моего начальства, но мне хорошо на своём месте, Майкрофт. И знаете… не нужно портить вечер. Вы так славно начали.  
Холмс в задумчивости провёл тонкими, слишком изящными для мужчины пальцами по правой брови.

— Вы всё-таки не спешите, Грегори. Допустим, вы не хотите повышения, потому что любите свою работу. Но ведь есть что-нибудь… Хотите, мистера Пирси уволят?

— А кто такой мистер Пирси? — с недоумением спросил Лестрейд.

— Это преподаватель физкультуры в колледже, где работает ваша супруга.

Инспектор рассмеялся и сделал глоток коньяка. Вот так внезапно узнаёшь имя любовника жены.

— Да пусть работает, мне-то что? — он пожал плечами.

— Неужели эта мисс, — Холмс указал кончиком сигары на ёлку, — всё, что вы готовы принять в качестве благодарности? Вы же, надеюсь, не отказываете мне в праве её выразить?

— Мисс прекрасна, Майкрофт. Я был счастлив с ней познакомиться. — Хмельной Лестрейд, расслабившись и пригревшись у камина, тоже заговорил метафорами.

— Ей, наверное, стоит переехать к вам на время?

— Нет.

— Нет? Почему?

— Потому что… как бы вам сказать… я не хочу, чтобы жена её видела — не заслуживает.

Майкрофт открыл было рот и хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Наверное, коньяк сделал своё дело и лишил его привычной невозмутимости. Вид у Холмса был недоумевающий.

— Мне приятно было познакомиться с мисс ёлкой, — пояснил Лестрейд, — приятно, что она скрасила нам встречу Рождества, которое скоро наступит, кстати.

— В самом деле. — Майкрофт посмотрел на часы на каминной полке. — Осталось совсем немного. Откроем?..

— Нет-нет!

Холмс усмехнулся.

— И правда. Хочу уточнить заранее, Грегори… Если хотите, вас отвезут домой в любое время, но у меня тут есть комната для гостей, так что если вы не против, оставайтесь. У вас завтра выходной, насколько я знаю.

Лестрейд понимал, что раздумывать тут нельзя и надо отвечать быстро.

— Спасибо, я останусь.

Ему показалось, что после этих слов Холмс по-настоящему расслабился, а до этого его небрежная поза, в которой он сидел в кресле, была всего лишь тщательно отшлифована.

— Жалко, что в этом году не снега.

Инспектор почувствовал вдруг настоятельную потребность размять ноги. Он встал и подошёл к окну, посмотрел на абсолютно пустынную улицу. В особняке напротив в щели между плотными шторами пробивался свет.

— А что это за здание, Майкрофт?

— Клуб «Диоген», — Холмс встал и подошёл к инспектору. — Я там один из учредителей. Это клуб для людей, которые любят уединение и молчание.

— Живёте рядом с клубом? Удобно. А вы любите молчание?

— Не всегда. Но в «Диогене» хорошо думать. Чему вы смеётесь?

— Шерлок иногда злится, что вокруг одни идиоты, слишком громко думают и мешают ему.

— Мы же всё-таки братья, должны ведь мы хоть в чём-то походить. Разумеется, с его оценками окружающих я не всегда согласен.

Они смотрели на ночные огни — оба в приятной стадии опьянения, разгорячённые коньяком, так что сквозь рубашку каждый чувствовал тепло другого, а узкое окно вынуждало их сократить расстояние до предельно допустимого. Впереди ждали по крайней мере два-три часа наступающего праздника. Голова слегка кружилась, и Лестрейд говорил себе, что следующий бокал стоит растянуть во времени. Наверное, для Холмса сидеть у камина без пиджака, говорить с кем-то, кто ещё вчера был посторонним, — это уже верх свободы. Но инспектору хотелось снять галстук, закатать рукава рубашки хотя бы. Если он выпьет ещё — его потянет на диван, пусть даже и не у телевизора. Опьянение делало его ленивым и неповоротливым, хотя засыпал он не сразу.

— Две минуты.

Голос Майкрофта вернул его к действительности. Они заторопились обратно к камину, наполнили бокалы. Часы мелодично зазвенели.

— С Рождеством, Грегори. Спасибо, что приняли моё приглашение и составили мне компанию.

— С Рождеством, Майкрофт. Спасибо, что пригласили, — с лёгкой иронией в лад ответил Лестрейд, и Холмс впервые за вечер вдруг рассмеялся.

До инспектора тут дошло, что тот ведь пьян. Даже скулы порозовели. Интересно, насколько для Майкрофта такое состояние уникально? Они опять уселись в кресла, выпили, Майкрофт опять наполнил бокалы. Разговор как-то сам собой коснулся семей, родителей. Холмс говорил мало, больше слушал, а Грегори всё пытался увести беседу от своей персоны, от своей юности, но не получалось. Пусть и подшофе, но Холмс контролировал процесс по своему желанию.

— Да вы же всё это знаете, я уверен, — не выдержал Лестрейд.

— Факты и сведения — это одно, а рассказ живого человека — совсем другое. — Майкрофт сидел, подперев голову рукой и положив ногу на ногу, и разглядывал собеседника.

— А сами вы факты скрываете, — Лестрейд пьяно погрозил пальцем.

— Это смотря о чём, Грегори.

— Вы когда-нибудь были женаты?

— Нет. Женитьба не для меня.

— А это потому что… или… потому что…

— Потому что…

— Эээ… — протянул Лестрейд, — мда…

— Вас это смущает? — Майкрофт вдруг подался вперёд.

— Да ничуть… в смысле, да бога ради… Хотя, думаю, что работа… тут вообще попахивает секретностью, и поэтому…

— Почему вы не разводитесь?

— Эк вы… в лоб прямо. Хлопотно это.

— И только?

— Некогда. А жену пока всё устраивает. — Тут Лестрейд вдруг хмыкнул. — Забавный у нас с вами диалог. Со стороны кто услышит…

— Вас это волнует?

— Нет. Чёрт возьми, Майкрофт, вы меня сейчас домогаться будете?

«Теперь он меня выставит за порог, — мелькнула мысль, — и какого дьявола я его подначиваю? Всё-таки я выпил лишнего».

— А если буду? — последовал ответ.

Лестрейд поспешно поставил бокал на столик, тем более что Майкрофт сделал то же самое.

— Шутите?

— Самое любопытное то, что вы не возмущаетесь, Грегори.

Холмс встал, и его слегка качнуло. Он опёрся о подлокотники кресла Лестрейда и наклонился.

— Вот же блин… — пробормотал тот.

По молодости лет инспектора пытались клеить и девушки, и парни. Он устал отбрёхиваться и объяснять, что вообще-то не гей. С годами он заматерел, былая смазливость исчезла, а семейный статус служил защитой, и вот тебе раз… и ещё кто! «Брат Шерлока, о боже», — успел подумать Лестрейд. Поцелуй вышел внезапным и застал врасплох. «Твою же мать», — инспектор не мог сказать это вслух. Холмс хотя и остановился, но губы их так и продолжали соприкасаться. Кресло, казалось, медленно поворачивалось вокруг своей оси. Лестрейд ухватился на плечи Холмса, и тот вдруг уселся ему на колени.

— Да что ж ты… господи…

Шумно вздохнув, он облапил Холмса и поцеловал сам. Минут на пять оба совершенно потеряли контроль, свидетельством чему стало два сорванных галстука и две расстёгнутых рубашки. Потом Лестрейд очнулся и почувствовал, что Майкрофта трясёт. Некрасивое лицо того исказилось, он старательно отводил взгляд.

— Остановимся? — шепнул Лестрейд.

Майкрофт замотал головой и ухватился за его ремень.

— Погоди.

Когда Лестрейд взял лицо Холмса в ладони и повернул к себе, он вдруг ясно осознал, что если завтра тот захочет всё забыть, то именно потому, что его видели таким. Зрачки в неярком свете расширились, и глаза казались чёрными, и на лице читалось столько эмоций, сколько Майкрофт, наверное, не позволял себе демонстрировать за всю свою жизнь. Лестрейду вдруг стало жаль его. Наверное, и это завтра тоже не простится. И в трезвом-то виде чувства не всегда скрывать получалось, а уж теперь…

— Может… может, ляжем, а? — шепнул он, ослабляя руки и поглаживая Майкрофта по спине. — Не волнуйся, всё хорошо. Ляжем? Как тебе лучше?

— Да…

— Так пошли, — мягко понукал Лестрейд. — Вставай. Ну, вот.

И сам с трудом поднялся следом.

— Мы же не спать? — беспомощно пробормотал Майкрофт и ухватился за плечи Лестрейда.

Тот тихонько рассмеялся:

— Нет, спать мы не будем. Не сразу. Ты чего, а? Я не понял, кто кого собирался домогаться?

 

***  
Утром Лестрейд проснулся в чужой постели — впервые за все годы после заключения брака. Голова на удивление не болела после вчерашнего. Он потянулся и посмотрел на спящего Майкрофта. Интересно, тот раньше позволял себе спать до девяти утра? Уткнувшись носом в подушку, Холмс размеренно посапывал. Губы его чуть припухли — от выпитого накануне и от поцелуев. Лестрейда почему-то совершенно не волновал тот факт, что он переспал с мужчиной. И потом, за исключением слишком страстных поцелуев и объятий, сам, так сказать, акт представлял собой всего лишь взаимную мастурбацию. Лестрейда больше волновала именно страстность, с которой оба вчера набросились друг на друга, лишь только добрались до спальни.

Он придвинулся поближе и погладил Майкрофта по встрёпанным волосам, тихонько поцеловал в плечо. Тот замычал и приоткрыл глаза.

— Который час?

— Минут пятнадцать десятого.

Майкрофт замычал вторично и закрыл глаза, но при этом спросил:

— Ты голоден?

— Нет.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил на это, но, кажется, не спешил вставать. Правда, он никак не отреагировал на ласку Лестрейда.

— Послушай, — сказал тот, — ты только не делай проблему из вчерашнего, ладно?

— Я не делаю.

— Обнять-то тебя можно?

— Если хочешь.

Лестрейд воспользовался разрешением.

— Было хорошо, — шепнул он.

Майкрофт вскинул голову, пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.

— Ты меня завтраком накормишь? — продолжал как ни в чём не бывало Лестрейд.

Неопределённо хмыкнув, Майкрофт прислонился щекой к его волосатой груди.

— Ты торопишься?

— Нет. У меня выходной.

— Поспим ещё?

— Поспим, только вот…

Лестрейд завозился и вылез из-под одеяла. Пропутешествовав по очереди в сторону ванной комнаты, оба опять чинно улеглись и посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ну? — улыбнулся Лестрейд.

— Думаешь, так легко? — слегка нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Не думаю. Я даже знаю, что будет дальше.

— Да, и что?

— Ты пропадёшь на несколько дней, может быть, даже на месяц, а потом… например, я встречу на улице чёрную машину. Или, на худой конец, ты пришлёшь мне смс, и я приеду сам.

Глаза Майкрофта расширились от удивления, он протянул руку в сторону тумбочки и, взяв небольшой пульт, нажал на кнопку. Шторы медленно закрылись.

Майкрофт придвинулся ближе и нерешительно обнял Лестрейда.

— С Рождеством, — сказал он.

— С Рождеством.


End file.
